


Keep You Warm

by treaddelicately



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, But mostly flirting and banter and tooth-rotting fluff, Christmas Fluff, Daisy & Kora are Coulson's daughters, F/M, Fitz is also Coulson's son because I can, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, there's plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately
Summary: When Daisy comes home to visit her family for the holidays, she gets tangled up in more than she expected: a Snowflake Festival, a dirty barn filled with old Christmas decorations, and stuck-in-his-ways Daniel Sousa.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 97
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by BJ Britt's movie Rediscovering Christmas, which I know isn't technically a Hallmark movie, but is _ridiculously_ fucking cute. There's honestly barely a plot here you guys, it's just gonna be four chapters of Dousy flirting and making sweet Christmas eyes at each other.
> 
> Beta work provided by sweet angel baby [myracingthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts). Our Hallmark movie marathon is the entire reason for this fic in the first place, so you guys have her to thank.

The salt scattered along the pavement crunched underneath Daisy’s boots as she carried her suitcase up the front walk. It wasn’t necessarily heavy, but it still weighed her down with each step, her eyes skimming the metal numbers on the house to ensure she’d found the right one. Of course her dad had chosen to move to a town where nearly every brick house looked the same, where everyone put up their Christmas decorations early.

He’d put Snoopy in his Santa hat in the front window, though, which was a pretty good tip-off that she’d gotten it right.

It seemed dumb to knock at her father’s house, so Daisy twisted the knob and heaved with her shoulder to get the door open. She was only halfway inside when she was assaulted with the scent of cinnamon and the sound of *NSYNC wishing everyone a merry Christmas, and happy holidays.

“Dad?” she called over the noise. “Hey, Dad!”

There was a dull crashing sound and then footsteps hitting stairs.

“Daze!” Kora cheered, launching herself off the bottom step. “Dad, Daisy’s here!”

The music cut off then, and Daisy grunted when her sister wrapped her arms around her and pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

“Jesus, Kora, at least let me get in the door,” she complained, yanking it shut behind her and then looking pointedly around the room. “What the hell happened in here?”

Just past the entryway where the stairs ended and Daisy’s suitcase was now sitting, what looked to be the living room was covered in open totes and cardboard boxes. A few piles of lights and garland sat on one of the couches, which still had throw pillows emblazoned with the words ‘happy fall, y’all’.

“We’re decorating, of course,” Coulson said, appearing from the kitchen with a dish towel thrown over his shoulder. Daisy beamed and forced more of Kora’s kissy faces away so she could get her arms around him, squeezing tightly when he hugged her back.

“Hey, Dad.”

When they broke apart, he squeezed her shoulders and gave her one of those warm smiles that reminded her she was home. “It’s good to see you, honey.”

“Yeah, when’s the last time you were home for Christmas, anyway?” Kora picked up one of the mismatched throw pillows and launched it at her.

Daisy caught it and made a face. “It wasn’t that long ago.”

But the look on her dad’s face told her that it was plenty long enough.

She wanted to point out that it wasn’t her fault, that it’d been a lot easier to make it home for Christmas when they all lived in the city and it was just a matter of taking a cab to Queens in time for opening presents and family dinner during the holidays. 

When Fitz had moved to River’s End to start his family, they’d made the decision to start visiting him instead of making him haul a wife and baby back to the busy city. Daisy had had every intention of joining in, but life and work happened and Christmas visits turned into video calls and presents sent along with Dad and Kora.

And then the diagnosis came and everything changed. Dad wasn’t dead, wasn’t _dying_ , but he wasn’t well, either. 

He wanted to get away from big city life after that, and someone had to take care of him. Daisy would have done it in a heartbeat, of course she would have. One hundred percent. It was just that Kora beat her to the punch. And if that left her open to continue her life in the city… well, she hadn’t exactly been upset about that.

“You’re home now, and that’s what matters.” Coulson gave Kora one of his warning looks and then turned another smile on his youngest daughter. “Hey, you can help with decorations!”

“I’ve only been home three minutes and you’re giving me an assignment?”

“Honey, please. You know if I leave it to Kora, everything will be crooked.”

Her sister made an indignant noise. “I resent that!”

“Just the truth,” Coulson sing-songed, and Daisy high-fived him. “Show your sister the guest room so we can get some of this in order.”

It was strange, being in a place that was familiar and foreign at the same time. All the furniture was the same as they’d had in the brownstone growing up, same curtains, same shelves full of old WWII memorabilia that Coulson had collected as long as she could remember. It was roomier, though, and the kitchen was a work of art compared to the tiny space they’d used for most of her life. In fact, she was pretty sure the kitchen and dining rooms alone were bigger than her entire apartment.

The bedroom Kora took her to at the end of the upstairs hallway was nearly bare except for her old full-size bed, with the brass frame and a new set of floral sheets. Even the white dresser she’d carved her initials into as a kid, fresh out of foster care and determined to belong somewhere.

“How long are you staying, anyway?” Kora leaned in the doorway, watching as she dumped the contents of her suitcase on the bed.

Daisy shrugged. “A while. I took an extended vacation this year.”

“Oh, for once?”

“Shut up.” She sent a hoodie flying, but Kora caught it. “I’m allowed to visit, aren’t I?”

“Sure, sure,” her sister agreed. “It’s just weird. I mean, Dad and I have lived here almost a year and you’ve never even seen the house.”

What was she supposed to say to that? 

_Well, Kora, that’s because I’m selfish and I spent way too much time working at a job that I actually just quit, and now I don’t know what the hell I’m doing with my life. Surprise!_

Yeah, no. No way was she giving her sister that much ammunition. Not until after the holiday, when she could talk to Dad and get some perspective. Until then, it was all about getting in some quality family time and clearing her head. Coming home was always good for that. A nice, grounding place, even if the setting itself was unfamiliar. 

“Good thing I’m here now, then, cause this place is a disaster.” Daisy pasted on a grin. “When do I get to see Fitz?”

“We’re meeting him downtown in a little while for the first day of the festival.”

“Festival?” She wrinkled her nose. “Oh, god, is this some small town Christmas tradition thing?”

“Yep,” Kora popped the ‘p’ dramatically, shrugging into the hoodie that Daisy had thrown at her. “And it’s Dad’s absolute favorite thing in the world, so you’re not allowed to badmouth it or he might actually oust you from the family.”

Daisy resisted the the urge to roll her eyes. If visiting home meant dealing with her father’s weird obsession with the holidays, so be it. 

It wasn’t like she had anywhere better to be.

* * *

The festival downtown was everything Daisy had been expecting from the moment Kora mentioned it — wreaths on every street lamp, cozy decorated storefronts, people moseying about and greeting each other by first name. A small market had been set up in the center of town and that was their final destination, but it was going to take all day to get there at the rate they were pausing to say hello to random people on the street. 

And that wasn’t even counting Coulson’s insistence on stopping every few feet to give his daughters a historical rundown of every building in town.

“Oh, and that’s Yo-Yo’s, I need to go pick a pie up from her…” But the pastry was forgotten when yet another townie approached to greet all of them and Daisy was treated to a fourth round of mind-meltingly polite small talk. A girl could only take so many people asking about her _big city_ life and talking to her like a toddler before she had to make a run for it.

“Hey, Dad?” Daisy interjected in a lull in conversation, praying she didn’t sound too rude. “Why don’t I go get your pie? I was hoping to find some coffee anyway.”

“Sure, that’d be great,” he replied, and Kora looked poised to join her until he stopped her. “Honey, tell Audrey about that class you were looking into…”

That was all it took for her to get the hell out of dodge. If her sister couldn’t flip her off physically, she felt the attitude behind the gesture just from the glare Kora sent her way as she stuck her tongue out and crossed the street to get to the little cafe on the other side.

A charming little bell rang when Daisy pushed open the door to Yo-Yo’s Cafe. The rush of warm air greeted her, followed by the scent of freshly-baked bread and a hint of coffee. An area designated for orders and pick-ups was empty save for a teenage boy texting halfway around the corner, and she didn’t see a bell to ring for service, so she settled in to wait patiently.

She didn’t have to wait long. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, a tiny woman with a kind smile and a neat French braid appeared at the counter.

“Can I help you?” Her voice held the edges of an accent that made Daisy smile with surprise.

“Yeah, I’m actually here to pick up a pie for my dad,” she said, but the woman cut her off before she could get another word out.

“Oh, you’re Coulson’s girl! Daisy, right? He talks about you all the time.”

For the second time that morning, Daisy had to hold back the urge to roll her eyes back in her head. Of course he did.

“Uh, yeah, that’s me. Nice to meet you, um…?”

“Elena,” she laughed and offered her hand over the counter, which Daisy shook. “But most people around here call me Yo-Yo.”

“Cool, it’s nice to meet you, Yo-Yo. Dad talked about your cranberry pie for at least twenty minutes this morning.”

“Sometimes I think he single-handedly keeps me in business,” Elena admitted with a grin. “Let me make sure it’s cooled down enough to wrap up. Do you want some hot chocolate while you wait?”

Well, she’d intended on coffee, but…

“I’m _never_ going to say no to hot chocolate.”

“Coming right up!” 

Another warm smile and then she was gone again, so quick that Daisy had to blink a few times to make sure she hadn’t imagined her being there at all. 

The cafe itself was larger than it had seemed from the outside and dressed up for the holiday, with fresh garland and lights draped around nearly every surface. A tree stood in one of the corners with classic green, red, and gold decorations and a brightly lit ceramic angel on top. 

All of it felt cozy and welcoming. It was obviously a beloved spot for locals, with the well-worn floor tiles and the tables full of people hunched over gigantic pastries. There wasn’t a single seat left at the counter. Daisy couldn’t help but notice a dark-haired man sitting alone on a nearby stool, reading a newspaper.

Small town charming, every bit of it.

“Hey, here’s your hot chocolate.” The kid Daisy had spotted texting behind the counter grinned as he set a steaming mug on the counter. “Ma said to offer you all the extras, too.”

“Extras?”

Flint, judging by the crooked nametag pinned to his apron, produced a tray spread with tiny bowls of sprinkles, marshmallows, and a few candy canes.

“Oh yeah, I want all of this.” Daisy rubbed her hands together gleefully before taking the tray. “Hey, thanks. This is totally Instagram-worthy.”

“Right?” Flint exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “I keep telling her to let me start a page for the cafe, but she won’t go for it.”

“Bummer, dude. Thanks for the treats, though.” He held his fist up and she bumped it with a laugh.

Since the pie still hadn’t appeared, Daisy took advantage of the time to make her hot chocolate perfect. Some caramel sauce mixed in to the cocoa, marshmallows pushed into her whipped cream, and cinnamon sprinkled on top for good measure. It was so pretty that when she was finished, she pulled out her phone to snap a photo for her Instagram. She got three different shots when a chuckle came from the left side of the counter.

The man who’d been so absorbed in his coffee and newspaper was watching her. Laughing at her, actually, judging by the look on his face.

Daisy perked an eyebrow. “What? You got a problem with hot chocolate?”

He coughed and shook his head, the amusement gone from his face as though she’d imagined it. “Not at all. Just never seen anyone drink it like that.”

“Oh, it’s delicious.” She took a teeny, tentative sip to avoid burning her tongue and smacked her lips to make her point. “You should try some.”

The amused look was back, and she decided to take it as a win. “I think I’ll stick with my coffee, thanks.”

Elena appeared at the counter again before Daisy could blink, a boxed pie in her hands. “I see you’ve met Sousa. For the record, he never changes his order. Black coffee and an english muffin, nice and predictable.”

Daisy balked. “You don’t ever get bored with it?” When he shrugged, she continued on. “I’d hate to drink the same thing every single morning. Variety is the spice of life, man.”

“Routine is nice,” Sousa replied, his expression somewhere between bewildered or indignant. She couldn’t quite make it out with his furrowed eyebrows and half-smile.

“Uh-huh. Is that why you’re reading a newspaper?”

“Where else do you suggest I get my news?”

“Uh, the internet?”

“I’ll pass, thanks.” He grimaced. “I don’t really count Facebook or Instagram as reputable news sources. I prefer to support good old-fashioned print journalism.”

Daisy’s eyebrows took up residence near her hairline, a laugh bubbling out of her before she could stop it. “So you’re a square.”

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Sousa could have been offended but his lips were still curved at the edges, dimples showing in his cheeks. She might have even lingered on those dimples an extra moment if not for Yo-Yo taking her attention.

“That’s on us, okay? Just tell your dad that I said to enjoy it. We like seeing him in here.”

“Are you sure?” Daisy squirmed at the idea of not paying, but Yo-Yo waved her off. “Well, thanks. I’ll definitely pass it on to dad. And thanks for the hot cocoa.”

To-go mug clutched in one hand and pie in the other, she spared one last look at Sousa. “See ya later, square.”

He tipped his head and raised his mug towards her in farewell, leaving Daisy with a smile on her lips as she carried her treats back into the cold.

* * *

Daisy’s hot chocolate was nothing but dregs of caramel syrup at the bottom of her cup by the time they made it to the market. Her cheeks burned from the wind and her nose had started to run, but the sight that greeted her in the town square made it all worthwhile.

A squeal pierced the air and then there was a blonde blur, wrapped around her legs with a death grip. 

“Auntie Daisy!”

“Monkey!” Daisy tossed her empty cup into a trash bin to get both hands under Alya’s armpits and haul her up for a hug. “God, you’re so big! Oh, I missed you so much!”

“I missed you more.” Alya beamed, her little mitten hands braced on Daisy’s cheeks. “Are you staying for Christmas?”

“Absolutely. Got your Christmas presents in the trunk of my car.”

Her niece’s nose scrunched and her eyes lit up with joy, warming every corner of Daisy’s brittle heart. “Could I have them today?”

“Not a chance, monkey. There’s still two weeks until Christmas,” she laughed, setting her down to turn her attention to her brother and sister-in-law. “Hey, you two.”

“Jemma, I think we need to ring the police,” Fitz grinned. “There’s a strange woman hugging our daughter and offering her presents.”

Daisy balled her fist to sock him in the arm, but Jemma beat her to it with a well-placed swat to the gut.

“Be nice!” She folded Daisy into a hug, squeezing her tightly in a death grip that she made sure to reciprocate. “Don’t mind him, you know how he gets around Christmas. Always such a grinch.”

Fitz allowed himself to be hugged then, too, and Daisy flicked his nose just for good measure.

“I have no idea how in a town like this.” She gestured around the bustling market. “What is all this, anyway?”

“He didn’t tell you about the Snowflake Festival?” Fitz turned an incredulous eye on their father, who had taken Alya’s hand and was leading her towards a tent set up with roasted pecans.

“I mean, Kora mentioned that he loves it, but that was about the extent of it.”

Jemma lit up then, clasping her hands together. “It’s rather important to all the small businesses around here, with the influx of tourists. The market stays open all month and there’s a few holiday-themed functions to raise money for charities and the school district.” 

“And,” Kora cut in, nudging Jemma with a knowing look. “Our little Simmons here is in charge of the main event.”

“Well, not in _charge_ ,” her sister-in-law corrected with a smile that said she was plenty pleased about her role. “But I am helping coordinate the Snowflake Dance. That’s on Christmas Eve.”

Daisy couldn’t help herself, and before she could stop it, she snorted. She tried to muffle it with her mitten, but it was too late.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… a dance? Are we in sixth grade again?”

Fitz threw his hands up. “Exactly what I’ve been saying!”

“Oh, hush, you,” Jemma swatted him again. “It’s going to be fun! An excuse to dress up, some pretty lights and music, what’s not to like?”

There was plenty about it that sounded lame, but Daisy didn’t want to crush her spirits completely, so she smiled and nodded along while trying not to laugh at the mimicking faces Fitz was doing behind his wife’s head. 

“Sure, sure,” she said, linking one arm through Jemma’s and the other through Kora’s. “Why don’t you tell me more while we go check out this market, huh?”

They spent most of the early afternoon browsing the stalls of handmade goods and keeping Alya from diving head-first into the piles of snow made by the plows. Coulson and Kora bickered over flavors of fudge while Daisy piggy-backed Alya around and snuck her extra samples of various treats, avoiding the disapproving looks from Fitz as she went.

By the time they’d made a loop through the first row of vendors, Alya was yawning and tucking her face into her neck. Daisy shifted her, resigning herself to ignoring the ache in her hip just to get a little more snuggle time.

“You tired, monkey?” When she nodded, Daisy glanced around for Jemma. “Let’s go find your mommy.”

It took a minute but she found Jemma, along with the rest of the family, standing in a circle with frowns on their faces. Someone else was with them, too. Daisy had to squint with the sunlight glinting off all the snow to make out a face, but then he came into focus. 

The man from the cafe, Sousa, stood next to Jemma. He looked more ruffled than he had this morning, his hair a little windswept and his gloved hands clasped in front of him.

“Long time no see,” Daisy called out, grinning as five heads snapped towards her. Sousa, or whatever his name happened to be, looked just as surprised as she felt. “What’s going on?”

His frown seemed to deepen, his eyebrows all furrowed with frustration. “We’ve just—”

“—run into a small issue with the dance,” Jemma finished. “Daisy, this is Daniel Sousa, he’s in charge of the Snowflake Festival.”

Daisy handed Alya, who had seemed to gain about eighty pounds in the last five minutes, to her with a grin. “We’ve met.”

Everyone looked startled at that.

“You have?” Coulson asked, glancing between the two of them.

“At Yo-Yo’s, this morning,” Daniel confirmed, sparing Daisy a glance before going all business again. “Jemma, unless you’ve got any other ideas, we’re going to have to cancel.”

“What?” Daisy frowned. “Why do you have to cancel your dance? You were so excited about it, Jem.”

Jemma looked even more downtrodden than before, if that were possible, like retelling it made it worse somehow. “There was an electrical fire at the high school, in the gym. No one was injured, thank goodness, but they’ve got everything closed down until after the holidays for repairs. We can’t hold the dance there.”

If she looked downtrodden, Coulson seemed downright despondent. “We don’t have any other options for venues?”

Daniel shook his head, his voice tinged with regret. “I’m afraid not.”

The sadness on her father’s face was just too much. Daisy had come home for the holidays for the first time in years, and she wasn’t about to see him forfeit his Christmas spirit because of one little hiccup. 

Straightening with determination, she turned her eyes solely on Sousa. “Can’t you guys just like, use a local church or something?”

“Every church around here has Christmas Eve services,” Jemma replied without missing a beat.

“And using the gym is a tradition,” Daniel added with a hint of indignation, and that was just too much. Daisy had hit her eye roll quota for the day.

“Well, what’s worse? Not using the gym or not having a dance at all?”

The line between his eyebrows deepened. “I just don’t see where we’re going to find a backup venue—”

Daisy waved her hand impatiently. “How much time do we have to find a replacement?”

“Negative time,” Jemma said at the same time that Daniel sputtered, “ _We_?”

“Well, yeah. You guys need help and I’ve got nothing better to do.”

If this was what it took to made the holidays special for her family, what was the harm? 

Already, it was making a difference. The frowns that she’d walked up to were disappearing, one by one. Fitz was out of the conversation, solely focused on Alya, but everyone else was watching her. Kora merely looked amused but Dad was actively grinning and Jemma had a hopeful little smile and her hands all clasped together. 

The only holdout was Daniel Sousa, shaking his head stubbornly. “We have less than two weeks to find somewhere suitable and get it ready. At this rate, it’s not going to happen.”

Daisy’s lips curved. “Is that a challenge?”

“Oh, here we go,” Kora muttered.

“All due respect, ma’am,” Daniel said, leaning closer like he was getting a good look at her for the first time. “But you’re not even from around here. You think you can find a venue in our budget and make sure it’s ready by Christmas Eve?”

“I guarantee you I can.” Daisy cocked her head, staring back at him without blinking. “And if I can’t, you’re right back where you started, right?”

He hesitated, long enough for her to notice her family tittering around them, but then he took his glove off and extended his hand towards her. She placed her palm in his and shook firmly, caught off-guard by the warm, rough calluses rubbing on her skin.

“I suppose I need to say thank you,” he said.

“Don’t thank me. Just have a little faith, dude.”

Daniel laughed at that. A small scoff, really, but enough to make her smile grow. “I don’t think I have much of a choice.”

“No,” Daisy replied smugly, bolstered by her family’s joyous cheering all around her. “You really, really don’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late putting this one up, but I'm hoping all the ridiculous banter will help you guys forgive me. Beta work provided as always by @myracingthoughts, the literal angel on my shoulder who sugars me up when I doubt myself.

When Daisy called two days later, Daniel answered on the third ring. “Hello?”

“I found a place,” Daisy replied smugly. “So now I get to say I told you so.”

What she _wasn’t_ going to say was that finding the barn had taken her two days of constant calling, schmoozing, and outright begging the owner of every building in town that could potentially house a dancing crowd. Either they weren’t interested, refused to even consider an insurance policy that allowed for booze, or sent her unfamiliar number straight to voicemail. 

Not that any of that was enough to shake her tenacity. Even if she’d only managed to stumble upon the old barn on the outskirts of town because of a few wrong turns and had to call the owner thirteen times before he picked up, it still felt like a victory.

“Daisy?”

“Well, duh, who else would it be?” She didn’t give him a chance to answer. “Do you have some spare time today?”

There was a moment of quiet on the other end, and then — “Where can I pick you up?”

Instead of taking him to the barn first, Daisy insisted on visiting the storage unit Sousa had to see the decorations available. If she was going to help pull this thing together in less than two weeks, she needed to at least get some eyes on the weapons in her arsenal.

Her impatience only seemed to amuse Daniel, who took his sweet time finding the right key to open the padlock on the unit. The rattling echoed in Daisy’s ears as the door swung up and she winced, instinctively taking a step back.

“Sorry,” he grimaced, catching the door as it bounced on the track before it could make any more heinous noise. “No one’s been out here in a while.”

Daisy took a look around the storage unit and whistled. “Yeah, you’re not kidding.”

Cardboard boxes were stacked haphazardly halfway up the walls, some half-open with wooden signs or piles of garland spilling out. Some of the stacks towards the back were covered in a thin layer of dust, like they hadn’t even been touched for last year’s Snowflake Festival.

“Well, this is what we’ve got to work with.” Daniel stepped inside and Daisy followed, tiptoeing around a trail of Christmas lights curled on the floor. “Our budget’s not… great. But everything here is part of the history of the festival.”

She reached into a box and brought out a glittery cardboard snowflake as big as her torso, snapped in half and dropping downward sadly.

“ _Ancient_ history. Seriously, Sousa, when was the last time anyone updated any of this stuff?”

He ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe not for a while.”

Daisy snorted and set the sad snowflake down, walking through the piles of boxes to find anything else workable.

“It was held in the high school gym, you know.” Daniel trailed behind her, sounding every bit as defensive as he had at the market. “It didn’t have to look like the Plaza. Everyone around here loves the Snowflake Dance just the way it is.”

“You mean _you_ love it the way it is.” She grinned over her shoulder at him. “I don’t think anyone else would mind sprucing things up.”

He rolled his eyes. “People in River’s End like tradition, Daisy. Not just me.”

“Okay,” she conceded. “But there’s no reason we can’t have it both ways. A little bit of the past, a few updates…”

Daniel spread his arms wide, gesturing around the unit. “I _did_ mention our budget, didn’t I? Because we don’t have one. This is all we have.”

She wasn’t going to accept that. Not when this festival seemed so important to everyone in River’s End. Not when her father was looking forward to it. Every bit of cheer on his face when Daisy had secured the barn as a venue was seared into her brain. Maybe Christmas magic wasn’t her thing, but she could bring it to Coulson. Little by little, to give him even a fraction of what he’d given her.

Something silly like a budget wasn’t going to stand in her way.

Daisy tossed aside a truly horrendous Santa figurine and pulled her phone out. “Well, I can fix that.”

“And how exactly do you plan on doing that?”

“I know people. Vendors who owe me favors, who could make it happen in no time.”

“No. No, absolutely not.” She continued tapping away despite his protests, ignoring the great sigh he heaved in her direction. “Daisy, stop. That’s too much.”

“You know what’s too much? That gaudy garland over there. No _way_ am I hanging that up and inviting people to come take a gander.”

Daniel had more fight in him. She could feel it radiating off of him while she finished drafting an e-mail and a few texts, but the full force of his stare didn’t hit until she tucked her phone away and lifted her chin in his direction.

“You’re really going to fight me on this?” she asked.

“Daisy,” he sighed. It was the third time he’d said her name in as many minutes and it was starting to drive her bonkers. “It’s too close to Christmas. No matter how many vendor friends you have, it’s a busy season, and I can’t ask you or them to—”

Daisy smirked and held her phone up, stopping him in his tracks. “You were saying?”

He squinted at the text she’d received from Piper.

_ABSOLUTELY. call me ASAP_

“They’re willing to help, just like that?”

“Well, it gives Piper an excuse to bark at Davis to move faster for a deadline, so yeah. She’ll take any last-minute job for that.”

He gave her phone one last surprised look before lifting his eyes to her face. “And you won’t have to spend any of your own money?”

“Not a dime,” Daisy promised, making an ‘x’ over her heart with her index finger. Daniel stared back at her, unimpressed, but then he shook his head and exhaled.

“See what you can do. But if I catch you paying for anything, I swear...”

“You’ll take Christmas away?” Daisy fluttered her lashes and pressed her palm to her chest as though truly scandalized.

Daniel squinted in her direction, but one of those little half-smiles was back on his face. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re a little pushy?”

“Every day of my life.”

He scoffed and went back to rummaging through boxes, but Daisy’s gaze lingered for a moment longer with her lips parted in amusement. 

As irritating as it was, his concern about her spending her time and money on the festival was actually pretty sweet. He may have been stuffed up and stuck in his ways about literally everything, but he meant well. 

If he wasn’t such a giant dork, she might have even called him adorable.

* * *

Despite Daisy’s protests that he could drop her at home and she could get her own car to meet her family for an ice skating trip, Daniel insisted on driving her downtown anyway. The rink itself was far enough away from the market that she didn’t expect a huge crowd, but instead it seemed even more packed than the stalls in the town square.

“You made it!” Jemma waved at them from the bench where she was tying Alya’s skates. “Oh, Daniel, you came, too. Excellent!”

“Just dropping off some cargo,” Daniel replied, raising his gloved hand in greeting. “She’s all yours.”

Daisy bumped him with her shoulder. “Hey, can’t get rid of me that easily, pal. We still have a dance to plan.”

“There you are, sweetheart.” Coulson joined them with Kora trailing behind him, texting away and seemingly oblivious. “How did it go out at the storage unit?”

“It went great,” Daniel said, at the exact same time that Daisy blurted out, “Absolutely _horrifying_.”

Worth it for the truly exasperated look that Sousa gave her, honestly. If she wasn’t careful, that little frown line between his eyebrows was going to become permanent. Too bad she had absolutely no interest in being any less of a pain in his ass. He was just too fun to poke at.

He turned the expression around to smile for her father, though. “We’re making progress.”

“We’ve got it worked out, Dad. Sousa here agreed to let me call in some favors to spruce that old barn up a little bit.”

“Well, it’s gonna need a lot of sprucing. Have you actually been inside the old Morrow property?”

Daisy frowned. The last thing they needed was another hiccup. “It doesn’t look that bad on the outside. Why, what’s wrong?”

Coulson shook his head. “I gave Eli a call after you badgered him this morning. He’s given us permission to use it, on the condition that we clean it up ourselves. It’s full of junk, according to him. I just don’t know how we’re ever going to get it done in time.”

“Let me handle that,” Jemma called out, helping Alya to her feet on her skates. “I think I can get a few helpers together. Plenty of people who want to help make sure the Snowflake Dance still happens.”

“You mean your students?” Kora laughed from behind her phone.

Jemma simply grinned. “I’ll give them some incentive.”

“For real? Because I will pay them with pizza,” Daisy promised, ignoring Daniel’s side-eye. She’d only promised him that she wouldn’t spend money on decorations for the dance, not for any bribery involved.

“It’s the least I can do, considering you’re taking most of my job.” Jemma laughed. “It’s actually quite helpful, so consider it my thank you.”

Impatiently, Alya bounced between them. Her little mittened hand shot out and grabbed Sousa’s, tugging to get his attention. “So we’re really still going to have the dance?”

“I think so, kiddo,” Daniel said, squeezing her hand. The gentle smile that he turned on her niece sent Daisy’s heart into her throat.

Which was completely normal. Cute guy, cute kid. Absolutely normal reaction. 

Just when she’d about recovered from the unexpected sweetness of the moment, Daniel looked in her direction with the same smile. “Your Aunt Daisy saved the day.”

“Nah.” Daisy tried to wave the praise away, but despite her attempts at nonchalance she wasn’t able to stop the blood rushing to her face. “I just want to help, that’s all.” 

“Yay!” Alya cheered. “You have to save me a dance, Danny.”

“Absolutely,” Daniel promised. “We’ll dance until your feet fall off.”

“But for now, it’s time to skate, monkey!” Coulson lifted Alya off the ground and away, making airplane noises as he shuttled her off towards the rink. Jemma and Fitz followed suit, which left her, Kora, and Daniel standing in a half-circle.

Kora raised an eyebrow between them, finally tucking her phone away. “Are you coming, Daze?”

“Yeah, be right there.” She cocked her head in Sousa’s direction. “You wanna stick around for a while?”

But he was already pulling his car keys back out. “Skating isn’t exactly my forte.”

“Oh, come on. What are you, chicken?” Daisy clucked at him and flapped her arms for effect.

Daniel’s expression changed for just a moment, his smile twisting into something a little more rueful, before he reached down and lifted his right pant leg just a few inches. Daisy’s eyes tracked the movement and her stomach sank to her knees at the sight of metal where his ankle should have been. 

His awkward gait, which she’d noted but refused to call attention to out of a sense of human decency, suddenly made perfect sense. And now she felt like an _asshole_.

“Fuck.” Daisy swallowed, her voice going quiet with shame. “Sorry. I didn’t…”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Daniel dropped his pant leg and if he was upset in any capacity, his face certainly wasn’t showing it. He squeezed Daisy’s arm, a small gesture of comfort before tossing his keys into his other hand. “Besides, I’ve got work to do anyway. I _do_ have an actual job, you know.”

“I was starting to wonder if all you did around here was drink coffee and snark at everyone.”

“No, not everyone.” Daniel’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “Just certain people.”

Daisy watched him turn to leave, her stomach in a tangled, buoyant knot. There were plenty of things she didn’t understand about Daniel Sousa, but whatever surprise came next was bound to be just as interesting as the last.

* * *

'Full of junk' turned out to be an understatement. 

Daisy took a deep breath as she glanced around the barn, eyes roaming over all the stacks of hay bales, broken farm equipment, and… was that a jet ski?

“It’s gonna take a miracle,” Kora grumbled from beside her. “Someone call Chip and Joanna Gaines. This place needs a full demo.”

Rolling her eyes, Daisy smacked her sister on the arm. “It’s not that bad. Besides, Jemma said she’d be here soon with reinforcements and some trucks. For now, we’ll just start stacking stuff up, right?”

As though on cue, Jemma’s car pulled up in front of the open barn doors. A few moments later a large black truck appeared, and then a blue van, and then a few more cars behind those. The previously quiet barn echoed with noise as groups of people piled out of the cars and headed inside, all staring around with the same judgmental looks and wrinkled noses that Kora had been giving her for half an hour.

Jemma led the pack, beaming as she beelined right for Daisy and Kora.

“Uh, where did all these people come from?”

“I told you,” she answered, sounding offended that she’d been doubted at all, “Reinforcements. You’re not the only one who collects favors from people.”

She gestured around the crowd with a proud look and began pointing for introductions. Daisy recognized and waved at Yo-Yo and Flint from the cafe, but there were plenty others that she didn’t know at all. A truly gigantic man hovered near Yo-Yo’s shoulder, a tape measure in hand and his eyes on the heavier equipment they needed to haul out.

Off to the side talking to Fitz were a tall, pretty blonde that Jemma called Bobbi, and her partner Hunter who looked as though he’d rather be anywhere else. Another teacher from the high school with the brightest smile Daisy had ever seen walked right up and introduced himself as Trip.

“Thanks for coming,” she said, which he waved off.

“Snowflake Dance is important around here. I’m happy to help.” He rubbed his hands together. “Where can I start?”

“Kora here would love to help you haul some of those hay bales out, wouldn’t you, Kor?” It cost her two middle fingers, but Kora grudgingly led Trip away to get started.

The rest of the crew seemed to be comprised solely of high school kids, picking through boxes and hauling them out to the cars without behind told. As impressed as she was by the initiative, Daisy couldn’t help but be a little suspicious.

“How did you get teenagers to give up an afternoon like this?”

Jemma’s eyes widened innocently. “I suppose they just like me, don’t they?”

Flint snorted, rolling an old tire past them. “She promised us extra credit!”

Daisy raised an eyebrow and Jemma’s eyes only went wider. “What? It’s a perfectly reasonable tactic!”

She turned out to be right. With a little Christmas music courtesy of Coulson’s ancient boombox, their haphazard crew slowly but surely cleared out the barn. Daisy oscillated between directing where to move items and helping out with manual labor while observing everyone else.

Jemma’s friends were helpful and hilarious, tossing around playful barbs with a deep-rooted sense of familiarity and love. It reminded her of her years with her family, the gentle teasing affection that she’d come to associate with happiness and safety.

By the mid-afternoon Daisy’s back was aching, but it was well worth it to see the shell of the barn come into view.

“I think it’s about time for food,” she groaned a few hours in, leaning over with her hands on her knees. “You guys ready for pizza?”

“Somebody say pizza?”

Sousa’s voice was muffled behind the large tower of pizza boxes he was carrying, which Fitz and Hunter rushed forward to take from him. A cheer broke out and the rest of the crew stopped working to swarm the rickety table they’d set up in the back.

Daisy narrowed her eyes, making her way over to poke Daniel in the arm. “I said I would get the pizza.”

“And you also said you wouldn’t use a dime of your own money,” he reminded her. “My treat. Least I can do, since I was caught up with work today.”

“Ah, yes. Your mysterious work.” She wiggled her fingers at him, eliciting one of those low, scoffing chuckles she’d come to expect.

“Not so mysterious. I’m a lawyer.”

Daisy’s finger wiggling increased. “Ooh, a lawyer. So _fancy_ ,” she teased.

He grinned but didn’t rise to her bait. Instead he turned his attention to the barn, taking a few steps forward and giving a low whistle.

“Wow. There’s a lot more space than I expected in here. It’s actually…” He trailed off, glancing back at her and seeming to choose his next word carefully. “It’ll work.”

“Oh my god, just admit it’s perfect and shut up,” Daisy laughed.

Daniel grimaced, making a big show of pulling the admission from somewhere down deep. “It’s adequate.”

“You’re such a liar. Look, look.” She gestured towards the southeast corner where a now-empty loft was nestled. “I was thinking we could hang icicle lights there, and then over here we could put that garland that Piper’s bringing…”

Bit by bit, she ran him through her plans for the space. Every now and then his eyebrows did their concerned furrowing and she finally just grabbed the iPad she’d been scribbling her ideas into and showed him her inspiration photos and her base sketches for each area of the barn. 

“And then outside, I was thinking rows of trees on either side to highlight the entrance, you know? Really traditional decorations, keep it classy, but something to tie it all together.” She looked up from the iPad to find Daniel looking at her instead of the screen, his brown eyes unreadable. “Well? What do you think?”

He exhaled and their faces were close enough that she could smell the peppermint on his breath, like he’d been chewing on mints recently. Cool and sweet and tempting as hell. 

“I don’t really know what to say, Daisy. Thank you.”

Daisy’s voice lowered, just a smidge. “You don’t have to thank me. I wanted to help.”

“All the same, I feel like I owe you. None of this would be possible if you hadn’t stepped in.”

“You can repay me by trying some cocoa the next time we go to Yo-Yo’s,” she hedged. “My way, too. None of that boring, plain milk chocolate stuff.”

Daniel’s dimples appeared, sending Daisy’s insides into an exhilarating, confusing, delightful swoop.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I owe you guys an apology. This chapter was supposed to be posted on Tuesday, but I have had a rough week mentally and I just could not make myself write no matter what. After lots of encouragement and love from my sweet beta and friend @myracingthoughts, I finally managed to crank out this chapter that I've been so excited about!
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and kind comments. I appreciate you all so, so much and I hope you enjoy!

“Really? You’re not going to let this go?” 

Daisy’s eyebrow only shifted higher as she inclined her head in response. Out of everything she and Sousa had been arguing about since they shook hands and agreed to work together, this was one thing she wasn’t willing to back down about. Not even a little bit.

Daniel sighed, dropping the cinnamon stick into his cup. “Utterly ridiculous.”

“You won’t be saying that when you taste it.” 

“Which I will not be doing until it cools off.”

“Spoil sport.” Daisy secured the lid on her own cocoa and lifted it to take a sip. It _was_ too hot and it scalded her tongue a little when she got past the mountain of whipped cream, but it was worth it to prove her point. “Where are we going, anyway?”

Maybe it said something about her level of faith in Daniel Sousa that she hadn’t batted an eye when he’d called her out of the blue and asked to pick her up for a road trip. All he’d told her was that it was related to their project and that he could use an extra set of hands if she didn’t mind getting them dirty.

And while she wasn’t sure what his definition of _dirty_ was, exactly, an afternoon spent pushing his buttons didn’t sound like the worst way to spend her time.

“I told you,” Daniel replied, stuffing a few extra bills in the tip bucket on the counter. “It’s a surprise.”

“I really, really hate surprises. Can’t you just tell me?”

The barest hint of a smirk appeared on his lips before it disappeared, replaced by an innocent smile as he waved at Yo-Yo and headed for the door.

“Nope,” he called over his shoulder. “You’ll see when we get there.” 

Daisy muttered a curse under her breath and hurried after him into the cold, wondering what exactly she’d signed herself up for.

Sousa held true to his word and refused to give her a single hint during the twenty-minute drive out of town, even when she threatened to play Mariah Carey on repeat and sing as loud as she could. She pouted the rest of the drive until their true destination became apparent by the lit rows of trees in the distance.

“A tree farm?” Daisy sat up a little straighter. “What are we doing here?”

“Well, I know the owner, and he agreed to provide some trees for the barn. You know, for your design.”

Which was really sweet and all, but there were a few problems she couldn’t help but put a voice to.

“Sousa, don’t get me wrong, your truck’s impressive, but… we’re not gonna fit that many trees back there.”

Daniel laughed. “He’s going to deliver those trees personally. That’s not why we’re here.”

“So… why _are_ we here? What did you need me for?” Daisy’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“Coulson mentioned that you didn’t have a tree yet. I thought maybe you’d like to pick one out for your dad’s place.”

 _Oh._ Unbidden, a smile turned up the corners of her mouth. He was really laying on the sweet gentleman schtick, wasn’t he?

“Yeah, actually,” she replied. “I can’t believe he’s waited this long to get a tree. It’ll be a nice surprise to bring home.”

“Well, sure, but it’s not a surprise. Your dad knows I brought you out here.”

That startled a laugh out of her. “Did you really ask my dad permission to take me out?” 

“Well, no,” Daniel dodged, turning the wheel to guide the truck into a parking space. “I just mentioned that we’d be bringing a tree back with us.”

She was sure that there was more that he wasn’t saying, but he wouldn’t look at her, so she ticked another win for herself on her mental chalkboard. Making him all huffy and awkward was quickly becoming her favorite pastime. 

The lot itself was nestled in a small mountainous area outside of town, strung up with lights around the perimeter that burned dimly even in the middle of the day. They gathered their cups of cocoa and Sousa led the way past the gate, where they were greeted by the sharp scent of conifers and a blond man who had dropped the sign he was carrying the minute he spotted them.

“Sousa,” he welcomed as they shook hands. His eyes landed on Daisy and she watched some interest spark there. “I told you I’d drop those trees off at the barn tomorrow.”

“No, I know.” Daniel waved his hand between them. “Jack, this is Daisy. She’s Coulson’s daughter—”

“—and helping you out with the Snowflake Dance,” Daisy reminded him, grinning when he rolled his eyes.

“And she’s helping me with the dance,” Daniel parroted with a pointed look in her direction. “Coulson doesn’t have a tree yet, so we came to pick one out.”

The interest on Jack’s face made a pointed switch as he glanced between the two of them for a moment too long. Apparently amused by what he saw, he offered his hand for her to shake. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Daisy. Take a look around and if you need me, just let me know.”

He winked and she resisted the urge to snort. He was cute, sure, but definitely not her type. A little too much confidence, too much swagger to his step as he walked away. Daniel seemed to catch onto her thoughts because he chuckled as they headed for the trees.

“I think he liked you.”

“He seems like a giant douchebag.” Daisy shrugged, pleased when that got an actual laugh out of him. “Did I hit it on the head?”

“Pretty close,” Sousa agreed. “Thompson’s alright in small doses. I think he feels a little bad that his family bought this place out from under mine, so he gives me a discount every year.”

Daisy raised an eyebrow, curiosity sufficiently piqued. As much time as she’d been spending around Sousa lately, she was realizing just how little she actually knew about him.

“This was your family’s place?”

“Years and years ago, yes.” Daniel nodded. “I worked here a lot as a kid, before it went under. My folks both passed not long after, so maybe it was for the best.”

She couldn’t think of anything to say to that. Sorry seemed insincere and overdone, and he sounded sad enough that she didn’t want to prod too much past what he was comfortable sharing. Thankfully, Sousa spared her by taking a deep breath and gesturing around. “It’s nice to visit, though. Not a whole lot has changed.”

“Ah, yes. I know how much you hate change,” she teased.

“Hey, now. Be nice or we won’t leave here with a tree after all.”

“Oh, I think I’ll leave with a tree regardless.” Daisy batted her eyes meaningfully. “All I have to do is go chat with your friend Jack.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and pressed his hand to her back to guide her down the next row of trees. “Alright, alright. Point taken.”

They spent a few minutes perusing trees, with Daniel giving her a short lesson on the different types and discouraging her from a few that had dry needles. The lot itself was gigantic and so it was easy to lose track of time, wandering the rows and chatting casually while sipping at their drinks. Daniel made a face at first and claimed that the sugary cocoa was an abomination, but Daisy was pleased to see him sneaking sips as they walked.

“So what it is you do back in the city, anyway? Coulson said something about designing, but I got the feeling he doesn’t really know.”

Daisy laughed. “Oh, he doesn’t. Not even a little bit. Technically I’m considered a visual merchandiser.”

“Uh-huh.” Daniel drug out the syllables, glancing sideways at her with an amused look. “And that’s code for…?”

“I work on retail store layouts. Sales floors, window displays, that kind of thing.” Saying it out loud sounded more lame than it did in her head, so she felt obligated to explain herself. “I like designing, I like decorating, but it gets exhausting in a big city. No one appreciates it like they do here.”

Daniel gasped, sending a jolt of panic to Daisy’s gut before she realized he was laughing at her. “Is that you saying something nice about small towns?”

She shoved his arm with a roll of her eyes.

“Look, I’m not saying I could do this whole Winterland thing all year long, but… I see what this place has done for my dad. He’s happy here, he’s comfortable.” 

“And he wasn’t in New York?”

Daisy hesitated with her fingers on the tip of an evergreen branch. How much of Coulson’s story was hers to tell? Maybe to anyone else, she would have dodged the question. But Daniel’s eyes, radiating nothing but a kind curiosity, drew her in and allowed her to let her guard down just a touch.

“He got really sick a while back,” she explained. “And the doctors in the city were good, but he didn’t want it anymore. Fitz had already moved to River’s End, so he said it made sense to follow him to be close, and Kora wanted to stay close to take care of him…”

They’d stopped walking. Daisy could feel Daniel’s eyes on her but she couldn’t quite bring herself to make eye contact, especially when she knew what he was going to ask.

“And you?”

She pursed her lips and craned her head to look at another tree. Buying herself time before she had to admit everything she’d been avoiding.

Fitz and Kora had been there for their father, while she’d done everything she could to stay at arm’s length. Fear, or guilt, or whatever it was had compounded inside her and turned her into a coward. Sometimes it felt like it was ingrained in her, like the family who had abandoned her long ago had left a permanent mark and she’d always be destined to run when life became too hard.

“I stayed in New York,” she said quietly. “He was in good hands here.”

Daniel was quiet and she braced herself for the judgmental look, a jab about her hiding away, but it never came. Instead he stepped closer to her side, inspecting the same tree with a careful hand.

“I don’t mean to pry, but… how did Coulson end up with all of you?”

It wasn’t anything that she’d anticipated, and the sudden realization that Sousa wasn’t judging her one way or another was enough to send Daisy’s stomach into fluttering overdrive. The gentlemanly exterior wasn’t just a shtick or an air at all. He was just a genuinely _good_ person. Which made everything that came next easy, like water flowing out of a dam after spending far too long trying to keep it contained.

“Kora and I were in foster care for a long time,” she explained, moving on to the next tree. Daniel shadowed, a silent, steady presence behind her while she talked. “Our parents dipped when were little. Coulson adopted us when we were ten and seven.”

“And Fitz? His accent doesn’t exactly shout ‘American foster care system’.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Daisy laughed. “Fitz was with Coulson when he adopted me and Kora. It’s not really my story to tell, but he was better off with our dad, for sure.”

Daniel hummed in acknowledgment, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. They reached the end of the row of trees and came to an overlook, showcasing the edge of the small mountain they’d traveled up to get to the farm. They discarded their cups into an icy trash can and stepped in sync towards the edge of the cliff. With the light snow falling and the mildly overcast weather, it was a breathtaking winter scene. Enough to make Daisy forget about looking for a tree, at least for a minute.

“Anyway, they’re my family,” she finally finished. “We’re not really conventional, but they’re kind of my everything.”

He tilted his head in her direction. “So why do you stay so far away?”

“I don’t know, I guess…” Daisy breathed out, watching it condense into fog in front of her. “I guess sometimes I just forget. Sometimes I still think it’s easier to be alone.”

“Completely alone, huh?” Daniel leaned his forearms against the railing separating them from the edge of the mountain and looked out at the view. “Not even someone special back in New York to go home to?”

There he went again, surprising her by asking all the questions she didn’t expect. Her chest warmed at the thought, like she’d swallowed cocoa too fast. Slowly, she moved to lean next to him, pointedly looking out at the view instead of watching his face for a reaction.

“There was,” she said, emphasizing the past tense. “But it’s been a while. Like I said, sometimes flying solo is easier.”

Daniel looked at her then and Daisy looked back, noting how his cheeks were reddened and his eyelashes were wet from the snowflakes melting in them. Somehow out here, tucked behind rows of trees with no one close enough to hear or see them, his eyes were still able to make her feel like she was under a spotlight. 

It wasn’t an entirely unpleasant feeling.

“Nobody likes to be alone, Daisy.”

She laughed. “Not even you, Mr. Sits Alone With His Black Coffee?”

He ducked his head and his cheeks seemed to flush more, but Daisy was sure it wasn’t from the cold. “Nah, not even me.”

She turns to him then. “And where is your co-pilot, then?”

Daniel laughed. “Haven’t had one of those in a while, either.”

“That’s surprising. You’ve got a whole sweet curmudgeon thing going on.”

“Hey, I never said there was no one,” he defended, a small grin appearing for a few moments before it faded with his next words. “I thought there was someone, a while back. But she never really got over her ex, so it wasn’t much of a surprise when she left.”

Daisy made a noise of discontent. “Dude, I’m sorry. That’s awful.”

All of the anger she’d expect to be bottled up inside someone who’d been cast aside so easily was nowhere to be found. Not even a trace of irritation, just a faint smile and a vague wave of his hand. “It’s not, not really. She’s a wonderful person and I want her to be happy.”

God, where had this guy _come_ from? Some sort of secret lab stocked with ingredients for amazing, understanding, attractive men? 

“Well, you deserve to be happy, too. You should put yourself back out there.”

Their eyes met again and if her hands hadn’t been braced on the railing, Daisy might have melted into the snow. Daniel’s deep brown eyes were already pretty, but he managed to convey equal amounts of softness and intensity that shook her to her core every single time. 

When was the last time anyone had looked at her like that? Even if she’d been able to function long enough to think on it, she’d have come up empty-handed.

“I will,” Daniel said quietly, his breath fogging up the space between them. “When it feels right.”

* * *

The sun had disappeared entirely by the time they made it back to Coulson’s house with the tree in tow. Daniel’s self-proclaimed Boy Scout knots held a little too well, so it took them even longer to get it _out_ of the truck, but they managed to carry it inside together with so many breaks for laughter that Daisy’s side hurt.

“Now _that’s_ a tree.” Coulson beamed as they screwed it into place in the stand. “Are you sure we can’t have you pick them for us every year, Sousa?”

Daniel laughed and ducked his head. “Afraid I can’t take the credit for this, sir. Daisy picked it out all on her own.”

“You helped,” Daisy reminded him, squeezing his arm as she walked around to adjust one of the branches. “It was a joint effort.”

If she noticed the looks exchanged between her father and smirking sister, she refused to linger on it.

“Now we get to decorate!” Kora pumped a fist in the air.

“I’ll just leave you to it, then.” Daniel took an awkward step backwards, but Daisy threw him a look that pinned him in place.

She didn’t even bother to hide her indignation. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Home?” It was clearly a question. “You three clearly have some work to do, so I’ll get out of the way.”

“Nuh-uh, dude. You cut the tree down, you have to help decorate it. That’s the law.”

His eyebrows did that adorable furrowing thing again. “Shouldn’t that be the other way around? I already did all the hard work.”

“Semantics.” Daisy shook her head dismissively. “Come on, take your coat off. I’ll even put on some coffee.”

Maybe it was the promise of caffeine or the resolute tone to her voice, but either way, it worked. Daniel waved off her offer to take his coat in favor of doing it himself but he stayed to pilfer through roughly organized boxes of ornaments with them. Coulson put on some more Christmas music and lit a fire in the fireplace, and the warm glow combined with the heat from fresh coffee made Daisy a sleepy sort of happy.

“Oh, what’s this?” Daniel set his mug down to pluck an ornament from the box. Dangling from a loop of old, frayed yarn was a salt dough candy cane, painted by what was obviously a child’s hand. “Is this your name I see, Daisy?”

Daisy snatched it from him with her cheeks burning. The embarrassment was real, but the candy cane still made its way onto the tree near the top.

“Didn’t you make Christmas ornaments as a kid?”

“Sure, but I didn’t anticipate you being sentimental enough to keep yours,” he teased.

“ _I_ didn’t! Dad’s a pack rat, he keeps everything.”

“I resent that,” Coulson said from the back of the tree. “I only keep true masterpieces.”

“Like this one?” Kora held up another ornament, a shoddy imitation of a snow globe with Daisy’s fourth grade photo tucked in the middle. Before she could snatch that one away, her sister had lobbed it over her head to Sousa, who caught it easily.

“Hey!” She whirled around and poked him in the chest. “Not fair! If you’re going to see my childhood photos, I should be able to see yours. Reciprocity, man.”

Kora snorted behind her. “I didn’t know you knew words that big.”

Daisy resisted the urge to kick her and instead held her hand out to Daniel, who was studying the globe in his hands with curved lips and his _damn_ dimples out. After a beat he placed it in her hand, his fingers brushing over the heel of her hand.

“Maybe if you asked nicely, I’d show you sometime.”

Was he being serious? 

“Consider this me asking.”

“Done,” Daniel replied, pulling his hand back. Daisy hadn’t realized that he had lingered so long but once his touch was gone, she found herself wanting to chase after it for more. “Sometime soon, I’ll show you some.”

A retching sound came from behind them. “Can you two get a room? Some of us are actually trying to decorate.”

Her smug look disappeared when Daisy chucked the snow globe at her, but that turned into a fight with a mismatch of fall and Christmas-themed throw pillows. Coulson tried to get between them but they simply teamed up on him then, and even Sousa joined in by handing off ammunition to whoever requested it and cheering off to the side. 

They did finally accomplish some decorating after Coulson was grudgingly declared the winner of the pillow fight. Kora brought out a plate of cookies halfway through and some of the edges were burnt, but when Daisy made a face, Daniel simply nudged her and offered his own non-burnt cookie as a trade.

The fire died down and the boxes disappeared back to the spare room as each one emptied one by one. The house, which had been bare-bones decorated when she’d arrived days before, now looked plenty ready for Christmas between the tree, and the garland and lights hung from every surface. Stockings were the last thing to go up, hung a little crookedly on the fireplace mantle. Daisy put up Fitz’s old one and Kora pinned up Coulson’s, who had started to doze off in his armchair once they’d turned the music down.

Daniel grabbed his coat when they were all finished and Daisy followed him, slipping her own on.

“What are you doing?”

“Walking you out,” she replied in the same questioning tone he’d used earlier. “It’s only polite, right?”

Stepping out into the cold was startling after spending so much time sipping coffee by the fire inside. Daisy gritted her teeth and followed Sousa to his truck, being more than mindful of the slushy snow in the driveway and his careful steps as he went. Not that she could do much more than break his fall if he lost his footing, but it was better than him busting his ass on her watch.

He made it without incident, bracing a hand on the door as he turned to look at her. She stayed within arm’s length, still a little nervous about him falling.

“The house looks great. You really do have a good eye.”

Daisy beamed, a little smug from the compliment. “I told you. And this is just my Dad’s house, think of what I’m gonna do with that barn.”

“So you keep saying.” His deep, pleasant laughter wove itself through each word. “Look, I haven’t said it enough, but… I don’t think we could have made this dance work without you.”

“No, you couldn’t have,” she preened. “So you’re welcome.”

Daniel sighed in exasperation. “You’re impossible, you know. Even when I’m trying to thank you.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Daisy made a conscious effort to school her expression into something more placid. “Alright, go ahead. Say thank you.”

He eyed her for a few seconds, possibly making sure she wasn’t about to crack a joke and spoil the moment again, before his hand left the side of the truck. It wasn’t until his fingers were in her hair, brushing away bits of snow falling, that she realized he hadn’t put his gloves back on.

“You really are talented, Daisy.” His hand shifted slightly, the pad of his thumb brushing lightly against her cheek. “I couldn’t have done any of this without you, so thank you.”

She’d forgotten how to breathe. That was the only explanation for the tightness in her chest, the way her stomach was twisting, the way her mind had cleared of every thought except mapping out all the ways she could close the distance between their lips. His looked so soft, and he’d probably taste like coffee and gingerbread, and she was willing to bet he was the kind of guy who’d let her lead…

“You’re welcome.” A simple whisper in the air between them, probably carried away on the wind as she leaned closer. 

Daniel leaned in, too, his hand cupped around her cheek. Daisy’s hands lifted without any conscious effort on her part to brace against his chest. His breath ghosted over her lips and her eyes started to flutter closed, anticipating the press of his mouth, but a shout from the front porch pierced the air.

“Daze! A Christmas Story is starting soon, come on!”

The world snapped back into focus as Daisy’s eyes flew open. Daniel stared back at her with a rueful smile, his hand already slipping from her face.

“I should get going,” he said, and maybe it was just wishful thinking, but she could _hear_ the regret echoing in his voice. “Goodnight, Daisy.”

It was echoed in her own, too. “Night, Daniel.”

There was no reason for her to stay in the driveway until he left, but she did, watching until his headlights disappeared down the road. The cold bled through her coat and sent a shiver down her spine, but it was a little more bearable with the lingering feel of a gentle hand on her face.

“Hey, are you coming or not?” Kora demanded from the doorway. “I’ll start without you!”

Daisy turned around to flip her off, groaning as she trudged back up the walk to the house. _When it feels right_ , he’d said. He’d put himself back out there when it felt right.

She’d come home because she was running. From a career that didn’t provide any satisfaction, from one too many failed relationships, from a busy city that felt more and more lonely every single day. But maybe she wasn’t just running away. Maybe she was running towards some things, too.

Things that felt so, _so_ right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I hope you're all having a quiet, lovely holiday season, and every single one of your kudos and comments is appreciated. xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later than I wanted, but I made it before December was over! Thank you so much if you've hung in there with me for this sweet little Christmas story. I hope you all had a happy, safe holiday season, and if you didn't then I hope this brings you some joy.
> 
> Thank you as always to my amazing friend and beta myracingthoughts, who is always nothing short of encouraging and wonderful!

Time spun on much faster than Daisy anticipated. Hours spent setting things up at the barn melted into days laughing with her family, and before she knew it, Christmas Eve had come. 

Anxiety about the day woke her in the early, dark hours of the morning. Daisy spent a while laying in bed and going over every list in her head and on her iPad, but the restless feeling wouldn’t leave her limbs, so she climbed out of bed and padded downstairs. Maybe she wouldn’t be able to turn her brain off, but she _could_ find a snack, and food would always be her favorite source of comfort.

She’d brewed a pot of coffee and was halfway through a bag of Milanos when the floorboards creaked and Coulson appeared in the doorway.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Daisy greeted, waving a cookie at him. “What are you doing up?”

Coulson snorted, waving off her cookie as he dropped into one of the chairs at the kitchen island. “Hard to sleep with someone making a bunch of racket in my kitchen.” 

“Sorry.” She grimaced, but he only chuckled.

“Wasn’t the noise, I just smelled the coffee. Pour me some, would you?”

Daisy did as he asked, pulling the almond milk out of the fridge and dropping it on the table so they could each pour their fair share. Coffee acquired, she settled back in her chair with one knee drawn up to her chest to watch her father for a moment. 

Coulson met her gaze as he sipped from his mug, an amused smile on his face. “Are we having a staring contest?”

“Maybe.” Daisy smiled, resting her chin on her knee. “How are you feeling, Dad?”

It was telling of how busy her time in River’s End had been that she hadn’t asked sooner. They’d barely had any time alone at all between planning the dance, his insistence on joining in on all the festival’s other events, and all the time Daisy had been spending with Sousa.

For his part, Coulson looked as though he’d been waiting for the question all along.

“I’ve been good,” he said, setting his mug down. “Really good, actually.”

Daisy squinted, assessing him and trying to suss out any cracks in the facade. He moved a little slower than usual and she wasn’t a huge fan of how winded he became doing small amounts of physical activity, but the change from the last time she’d seen him was undeniable. He’d gained most of the weight back, his cheeks actually held some color, and best of all was his mostly permanent smile.

If he was lying, she couldn’t tell.

“You promise?”

Coulson’s hand curled around her forearm and squeezed. “Promise. The doctors here know what they’re doing, and Kora takes good care of me.”

“Even though she’s a pain in the ass?”

He laughed. “Hey, you said that, not me.”

“Said it ‘cause it’s true,” Daisy sing-songed, and they both burst into quiet bouts of laughter. “But seriously, Dad. I’m glad you’re doing okay.”

“Better than okay, kiddo. I’m happy. And I want you to be happy, too.”

The expression on his face was so full of genuine fondness and _love_ that it was like Daisy was ten years old again, learning to play chess across from him at the kitchen table. No matter how many mistakes she made, no matter how difficult things became, she always had Coulson to come back to.

“I quit my job,” she blurted out. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to tell you sooner.”

Coulson’s grip on her forearm tightened and his eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What? I thought you liked working in the city.”

“I thought I did. But everything’s all mixed up and I didn’t know what to do, Dad. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, now,” he shushed her. “You don’t have to apologize. I wish you’d have told me before you came home, but it’s okay, honey.”

Relief washed over Daisy like a tidal wave. She’d known, somewhere deep down in her chest, that he’d never actually be angry with her for making the choice to quit. Maybe annoyed that she didn’t have a backup plan, but never angry. Still, the firm grip of his hand and the understanding in his eyes anchored her and grounded her decision.

“I don’t want to stay in the city.” The confession spilled out as quickly as the first, but louder this time now that she’d found her footing. “Do you think I could come here and stay with you for a little while?”

Coulson’s hand dropped from her forearm and then she was half-drug off her chair, wrapped in a hug that smelled like coffee and her dad’s musky deodorant and home. 

“Of course you can,” he said, squeezing her tightly before tugging back to level a serious look at her. “But I’m not doing your laundry. That’s where I draw the line.”

Daisy beamed at him, fighting off the rising emotion before she could do something super embarrassing like burst into tears or something. “Deal.”

“Oh, and there’s one more thing.” Coulson let go of her, smiling suspiciously as he indulged in a long swig of his coffee. “I want to know what’s going on with you and Sousa.”

“Dad,” she groaned. “We are not having this conversation at four in the morning.”

“Come on, let’s hear it.” He sat up a little more, eyes sparked with interest, and she knew she’d never be able to get him off the subject now that he’d started. “He’s a good guy, you know, it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world…”

Daisy sighed, but the more her father rambled on, the wider her smile became. Talking about her love life with him was low on the list of things she wanted to do, but she couldn’t deny that just being able to sit and talk with him at all was an incredible relief. Everything about being there, in the vicinity of everyone she loved again, just felt so reassuring.

So maybe Sousa was a stick in the mud, and maybe he was wrong about a lot of things, but he’d been right about that. She didn’t want to be alone.

* * *

The barn doors were open when they arrived, the soft yellow light spilling out onto the snow between the line of trees that Jack Thompson had delivered as promised. Daisy held onto the skirt of her dress to keep it from dragging in the snow, feeling smart as hell for wearing flats as she watched Kora struggle in her heels.

“I tried to tell you,” she teased, earning a swat from her sister.

“Oh, shut up and go find Sousa already,” Kora shot back.

Thank god for the cover of an early night, because Daisy did not need any more teasing about the sudden rush of blood to her cheeks. The entire time they’d been getting ready, Kora had poked and prodded her about Daniel and their near-kiss from the other night. The only thing that had shut her up had been Daisy’s reminder that she was holding a very, very hot curling iron and it would have been a shame if her hand were to slip. 

“Doubt I’ll be able to find him in here.” She gestured around as they stepped inside, taking in the crowded tables and people already on the dance floor. “I’ve never seen so many old people excited about a winter prom.”

“Old?” Coulson scoffed. “I take offense to that.”

Daisy beamed and looped her arm through his. “As you should, Dad. As you should.”

Despite the crowds, they were able to find Fitz, Jemma, and Alya fairly quickly, arranging coats at one of the outer tables to save chairs for them all. Coulson steered both of the girls towards the rest of their family, but Daisy’s eyes caught on a familiar figure across the room and she tugged her arm away to get rid of her coat.

“I’ll meet you over there in a minute,” she promised, handing her coat off to her dad. “I just need to go check on some things.”

And if she smoothed her hair down and carefully arranged her dress before she walked away, well, at least Kora wasn’t looking and couldn’t save it for more ammunition.

Her grooming was nearly for nothing, because Daniel was a little too invested in an argument with Flint when Daisy made her way over.

“No, no, this one says explicit, we’re absolutely _not_ playing that—”

“Are you being a buzzkill over here?”

Both of them looked up at the same time, Flint with relief as though Daisy might save him, and Sousa who seemed as though he’d been struck in the head suddenly.

“Um…” He blinked a few times at her, and Daisy was pleased to see his eyes roaming over the length of the blue dress she’d snagged for the occasion. It was no runway getup, that was for sure, but the way he couldn’t form words made her Target dress feel a little bit more like a ball gown. “No?”

“Daisy, tell Grandpa here that the Punk Goes Christmas album is totally appropriate for a party.”

“Okay, wait, wait,” Daisy laughed. “As much as I love a good pop-punk Christmas song, I gotta side with Sousa on this one. No Fall Out Boy in front of the kids, dude.”

Flint stared at her with his mouth open for a moment before snatching his iPod back from Daniel. “You guys are so _boring_!”

Daisy stifled another round of giggles and patted him on the shoulder as he walked away, catching more grumbles under his breath that contained some curse words Yo-Yo probably wouldn’t have approved of. 

“Thank you,” Daniel said, bringing her eyes back to him and his incredibly form-fitting suit. “For having my back on that one.”

“Only because Alya doesn’t need to know all the words to Yule Shoot Your Eye Out just yet.” She smiled, reaching over to smooth out his tie. “You don’t think we could throw in some music from this decade? You know, shake things up a little more?”

“I think we’ve shaken it up enough.” Sousa gestured around the room. “Everything is so different this year.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, actually.” His gaze settled on her again, pinning her with one of those _looks_ that could melt her to the ground. “Different feels… good.”

Perfect set-up, now time for the execution. Daisy shuffled through the thousand things she wanted to say in her head, even took a step forward to prepare herself for a speech, but she never got the chance. She’d barely reached her hand out for his when a blonde blur slid between them, bouncing in place.

“Danny, Danny!” Alya chanted. “You said you would dance with me!”

“I sure did,” Daniel agreed, taking one of her hands in his. Alya started to tow him off to the dance floor, barely giving him time to shoot Daisy an apologetic look over his shoulder, but she waved him off with a smile. The night was far from over, and besides, watching him dance with her niece sounded like maybe the cutest thing ever, so she could hardly be mad about it.

“You know, sometimes I swear she likes him better than me,” Fitz complained, sidling up to Daisy’s side to watch. “It’s always _Danny this, Danny that_ around the house. You’d think he hung the moon.”

“I don’t know,” Daisy teased with a little squeeze to her brother’s arm. “He is pretty great.”

Fitz raised an eyebrow. “So that’s why you’re sticking around, is it?”

“I refuse to answer that unless you dance with me.”

“Aw, Daze, I’m not dancing—”

Daisy pretended not to hear him, wrapping her fingers around his bicep and dragging him out to the dance floor near Alya and Sousa, who were currently getting down to Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree. Fitz groaned but let her hold onto his hands and drag him through some exaggerated steps, and by the time the music had transitioned to a slower ballad, she’d actually coaxed a smile out of him.

He even held her hands and swayed with her during Little Drummer Boy, even if he did take it as a chance to keep up his interrogation. 

“You’re really going to stay?”

A hint of a smile curled her lips. “Yeah. Things are all mixed up and I think I just need to be home for a little while.”

“Bet Dad’s pleased as hell. We’ve missed you.” Fitz surprised her with the sudden admission, and even more so when he twirled her around and brought her back in for a hug. “Even if you are a gigantic pain.”

Ah, there it was. Daisy laughed and delivered a solid smack to his chest. “Watch it, bud. We’re playing Trivial Pursuit later and I will _not_ be going easy on you.”

“You wouldn’t dare! In front of my own daughter?”

“She thinks way too highly of you,” she smirked. “She has to see you lose sooner or later.”

They danced through the rest of the song, chattering about nothing until it ended and Sousa brought a bright-eyed Alya back over to them.

“Da, it’s your turn!”

“Alya insisted on a partner change,” Daniel chuckled. “You mind if I borrow Daisy for a few minutes?”

“Glad to be rid of her,” Fitz replied, and Daisy resisted the urge to smack him again while he snickered and carted his daughter away. 

Then he and Alya were gone and it was just her and Daniel, face to face again, staring each other down with mirrored smiles. All of the things Daisy wanted to say floated through her mind for a second time, but yet again she was thwarted when he beat her to the punch.

“Come with me?” He asked, extending his hand towards her. “I want to show you something.”

Bewildered but intrigued, she took his offered hand and let him lead her through the barn. She’d expected an adventure but Daniel stopped instead almost in the dead center of the dance floor, using his grip on her hand to tug her close. Daisy laughed and slid her fingers through his, curling her other hand around his shoulder to let him lead her in a gentle sway to the music.

“What exactly did you want to show me? Because this feels like a ploy just to get a dance out of me.”

Daniel blushed and ducked his head slightly. “Well, that was part of it. But I wanted you here so you could get a good look.”

Daisy’s eyes flickered around briefly before settling back on his face. “A good look at what?”

“This,” he said, lifting their joined hands to gesture around. “All of it.”

“Sousa, I designed this,” she laughed, a little more than endeared by the proud look he was giving her. “I know what it looks like.”

“No, look,” he urged. “Look what you did here, Daisy.”

Despite her confusion at his urging, Daisy took another look around the room and let herself truly see what was happening. The space was beautiful, and everything she’d thought of when she’d drawn it all up to begin with. It was brightly lit and a perfect blend of traditional decorations with modern touches, and that would have been enough to bring a stirring of gratification to her chest. But that wasn’t what Daniel wanted her to see.

If she followed his lead, she could see the people on the dance floor, holding each other close and mouthing the words to the Christmas carols playing. Others were seated at their tables and laughing, sharing the catered food, or playfully arguing over who’d won the last round of the antler toss in the corner. Everywhere she looked were smiles and a genuine sense of community, and _that_ shot pride through all of her veins like liquid gold.

Daniel brought her attention back to him with a gentle press of his fingertips to her back. “This? This is the best Snowflake Dance we’ve ever had.”

Daisy didn’t know what to say to that, but any words she could have formed would have died in her throat the moment that he leaned in, close enough that the tip of his nose brushed along the bridge of hers. They weren’t dancing anymore, not really, but their hands were still joined and they were breathing in the same air, which felt more intimate in every sense of the word.

“I was stuck in this… rut, for so long,” Daniel breathed. “I thought doing the same thing every day was a good way to keep myself focused, to stop from wallowing on the past, but then you blew into town. And you were magic.”

“I am pretty incredible.” Her boastful tone coaxed more of that warm laughter from his chest, and Daisy couldn’t help but laugh along.

She hadn’t quite stopped laughing when Daniel pressed his lips to hers. Pleasant surprise rocketed through all of her limbs and Daisy’s instinctive response was to let go of his hand and shoulder to clasp her hands around his face and kiss him harder. She was so enthusiastic that then it was Daniel’s turn to laugh again, his chuckles echoing against her mouth between soft, sweet kisses.

They separated slightly, Daniel taking her hands from his cheeks to hold them in his own between them instead. 

“I don’t know what to do here. With you going back and everything.”

Daisy raised her eyebrows. “Well, I’m not.”

She threw up a silent prayer that the photographer from the local newspaper was hovering nearby, so that _someone_ would be able to capture the look of absolute shock on Sousa’s face. Of all the times she’d caught him off-guard since she’d arrived, this might have been her favorite one yet.

“You’re not going back to New York?”

“Nope,” she beamed. “So, full disclosure, that job in the city? I quit it. I was thinking about sticking around, you know, maybe settling in, making some new traditions.”

Daniel’s hands tightened around hers and his dimples appeared with the force of his smile, and Daisy would have been lying if she said it didn’t make her a little weak in the knees.

“Well, in that case…” He leaned forward again and she tipped her chin for a kiss, but instead his nose brushed hers again. “We could find you some traditions. There’s Yo-Yo’s annual cookie exchange, the Angel Toy Drive, Bobbi and Hunter’s New Year’s party—”

“Okay, easy, easy,” Daisy laughed. “What if we just started with one new tradition?”

Daniel’s lips quirked with interest. “What’s that, sweetheart?”

In one smooth movement, she freed her hands from his and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him in until their lips met again. Daniel met her with the same gentle fervor, cradling the back of her head and her hip and solidifying every single one of her plans while he did.

If this was the way she’d get to celebrate Christmas from now on, maybe a little routine wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It's been a fun ride bringing this sweet little Dousy fic to life. As always, I love reading your comments and seeing kudos pop up in my e-mails. You can find me over on [tumblr](http://treaddelicately.tumblr.com) as well, if you'd like to see more of my nonsense. 💜


End file.
